The Scattered Beaker
by Sakuchii
Summary: Kirino is definitely acting weird! Never has he given a cold shoulder to Shindou. The brunette decides to speak with him but only ends up being... KISSED? The battle of freedom starts... Wait... freedom from what? And Kirino? He's an enemy...?


A/N: Okay. This is a project I've been (not so) secrectly working on. My first long multichap GO story. Rating is M due to the adult-related content in the later chapters. (My mind is getting wicked). The story in its entirely will contain only one OC; Okazaki Airi aka Satou. Other girls are found either in anime or in the game.

_This chapter was Beated by Fragments Of Dreams._

* * *

_**Pandectes De Cululla**_

_**Blazing: **It is not recorded in history when this mysterious power was seen for the first time, but it discovery had huge influence on human race. This power could be called something like magic which accelerated human's civilization and triggered a scientific revolution. The users of Blazing were also used as a supportive power in wars. Later on, as scientist discovered more of this power, schools that educate children to master it were built. Nowadays half of the boys are born with this power. The power is less seen within girls; the rate of its appearance being 1:100 000. This power is found to have three different forms; Utsu, Shubi and Ouen. Utsu is for attacking, Shubi for defense while Ouen works as supportive power._

_**Cell Child:** In 20XX Japanese scientists made a huge discovery that they could actually create a power similar to blazing. This would give the chance for those children born without power to become equal to power users. After years of research and countless failures the first Cell Child was created. But they couldn't reach the level of original blazing users. These new creations were completely depended on blazing users and couldn't use their powers unless they had preformed contract with a blazing child. It was later realized that more than having their own powers to battle, they become the support of blazing child and strengthened their powers. Because of this discovery the creation of cell children was stopped. Currently there's known to be the total of thirteen cell children and all of them are girls._

_**Beaker:**_ _Not be mistaken with beak or breaker. The more common way to call Cell Children._

* * *

_**Beaker One: Ran**_

It was a room filled with impenetrable darkness, a black of the night sky. The room held absolutely nothing, except a bed housing a small frail figure. The bed was so small in fact, the child was probably the only thing it would be able to hold. The figure stirred feebly and turned around on its side. A sickening scent filled his nose and slowly entered to the lungs. The child wondered when the sheet was changed last, if at all.

He didn't know; he didn't even have enough strength to care about such things.

In that room, he knew nothing but solitude and silence, it was his universe as he knew it.

Being locked in the room, he didn't remember when was the last time he had seen another person. He was brought food every day, but never had he seen them or talked to them.

To him, the outside world was a wondrous yet frightening mystery. He imagined a world full of light. But was that light forgiving? Or was it cruel and cynical, a thing that revealed all; his weaknesses, fears, his heart, his soul, his thoughts?

The young child made a small movement and got up. He was only wearing an old and loose shirt which was obviously too big for him, and dirty and torn shorts. His undernourished and pale body was slender and weak. His ribs were visible; was this pitiful boy anything more than skin and bone? The skeletal mask of a face was gaunt and cast fallen, it didn't hold the innocent light of childhood. Those great orbs only held the meanest and the most basic desire of a creature: the desire to survive.

He was so used to starvation that his stomach didn't even squeak and grunt in dissatisfaction anymore.

The sound of a key being inserted into the door and the click of the lock broke the still silence of the room. The boy guessed it was mealtime. The door then cracked open and the child saw an outline of someone walking in. Just a little longer and he would get his portion of nourishment.

But something unexpected happened.

The young boy closed his eyes when a strong light blinded him. He instinctively covered his face with his hands. Having stayed in the dark room for countless days his eyes had become sensitive against light.

As he tried to squint, and through his watering eyes he saw a shadowy figure walking towards him. All of a sudden a large hand took hold of his thin arm and lifted him in the air. The boy desperately tried to cover his face, as the light was still aching and he ended up flailing against the adult man.

"Stop struggling!" the man suddenly snapped. His hand made a swift movement and a smack was heard. The impact threw the boy against wall. The child gasped in pain and tried to catch some air. He was barely aware of what was going around him and this hit completely distorted his senses. Desperately, he tried to open his eyes.

As the world came into focus, he saw a man with short pink hair staring at him with murderous look. The man was wearing a long white laboratory coat and black polo shirt underneath it. He fixed his glasses and walked to the boy. The child could barely stand up when he already pulled him up and dragged him along like an unruly animal.

"Don't slack! I don't have time to shepherd you the whole day!" The man spat nastily, making it clear that he was in a hurry. He had no way to escape from the situation. The man dragged him along while supporting him just enough so that he didn't get pulled along the floor like a rag doll.

The boy had no idea where he was taken to. He was hauled through the complex unceremoniously; they turned so many times and went through so many doors that he couldn't even retrace his steps and return even if he wanted to. The two of them finally stopped when they entered into an elevator.

The boy panted heavily, his eyes finally getting little used to light. He wasn't sure what button the man pressed, but by the force and lessened weight he assumed that they were heading down. When the door opened the boy was caught in surprise. The hall was pitch-black; he could finally open his eyes without trouble.

The man led them through a narrow hallway. The young boy, who could barely keep up with the man, tried his best not to fall over. The hallway was long and he was already getting tired. His feet were wobbling. If not for the strong supportive arms of the adult, he would surely fall.

Finally they came across a lonely door. It was the sole door in the whole hallway, black and completely covered in dust as if it hadn't been used in a very long time.

"We're here." the man announced, finally letting go of the boy. Without any kind of support, his feet gave out and he fell over. His legs had no more power to support his body. Even sitting was too much of a trouble.

"Stand up!" the man commanded, not even bothering to look at the boy. He knew the youngster and was very well aware of his condition. As he noticed that despite his words the boy wasn't moving, he decided to open the door. It squeaked loudly implying that it hadn't been used for quite some time already.

The boy glanced at the doorway and shivered. He felt a creeping chill go though his body as he looked inside the room. It took a lot of courage for him to enter into the room. He would have probably passed on that if not for the intense glare he got from the old man. Gulping loudly, the boy entered into the room.

The room was not much bigger than the one he lived, but seemed to be even more inferior. The walls were painted black and it had no furniture. Only a small bed was found in the farthest corner of the room.

There was absolutely no source of light. The room did have a light switch but no lamp was attached to it. Even the hallways were completely out of light. There was no way a light could've entered the room.

The boy hesitated to take another step. He didn't dare completely enter the room. Why had he been brought there? Was he going to live there from now on?

A strangely sickly aura was emitting from the utmost part of the room. He could feel it; a presence of another person.

When he let another loud gulp and closed his eyes, the boy could swear that he saw something moving in the back of the room. He was most likely able to make out the outlines only because his eyes were used to the darkness. After all he had lived so long in it.

The boy squinted, trying to figure out what it was. He took slow and flimsy steps towards the stirring figure. As a response the figure retreated all the way to the bed. The boy stopped to glance at the man. When he got a murderous stare as an answer, he knew there was no turning back. He had to continue whether he wanted to or not.

He stepped forward with small movements that made his willowy body lag. When he thought that he was going to lose all of his strength the boy was finally able to reach the mass or shadow. He exhaled in relief when he felt his hands touching what seemed to be a bare skin.

Being blinded by the darkness he slowly started to move his hand across the bare skin the other person. The boy was surprised that the person didn't react to this. He was given all rights to examine the unfamiliar body.

The boy paused when he felt something slightly different. He pressed the point a little and all of a sudden his fingers touched something extremely hard and sticky. The boy tried to make a small entering for his fingers. When they were finally in, he moved them around and felt a column of something solid, which people used to chew their food.

He had known it. His hand was inside the person's mouth. He quickly took it out and wiped his fingers, which were covered with saliva, on his already dirty and ripped shorts.

Now he finally knew what part of body his hand was touching. He slowly moved his hand to the cheek and rubbed it slowly; such a slender yet burning cheek. He could feel how the warmth was slowly being transported to his hand. Yet again the person made no movements to resist him. He could freely explore the face.

He moved his hand to the hair and swept away the bangs. It was thick and well grown; so silky and long. The boy closed his eyes as he slowly brushed his hand trough the persons' hair. What color it might be? By the length and shape of the hair he assumed that the person must be a girl. But who knew, he too had long hair despite being a boy.

The two children all of sudden squinted their eyes when their felt a strong light. They turned towards the source and saw the man pointing a flashlight at them.  
He walked to the children and focused the beam of the flashlight at the person next to the boy. Only now the boy was confirmed that it was a girl.

The young female around the age of four was completely naked. Her womanly parts were completely visible, but she didn't seem to mind it at all. She was just staring at the older man with an vacant look, as if her eyes were made out of glass. So this must have been the reason why she didn't resist him. If seemed as if she had no soul inside her.

"Let me introduce her to you." the pink-haired man suddenly spoke. When the boy turned to look at him, he continued, looking smug. "She's Ran. From now on she is your sister."

The young boy turned to the girl with a shocked look. Now that there was some light in the room, he could clearly see her features. Her silky and long hair was orange-colored and matched well with her apple red cheeks. Her black colored eyes with yellow blue circles around the iris were completely empty. Her skin was pale and lips cracked.

Without any warning the girl walked closer to the boy. For a short moment Ran stared at him with her glazed eyes and then leaned her body towards him. Before he had any time to react, she had already connected her lips with his.

Light but enjoyable pain went through the boys' body that he let out a small moan, and his cheeks started to burn red. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see it, but for a moment the room was filled with mixed colors of cyan and celeste.

When their lips parted, the two juveniles were panting heavily. The light had disappeared as if it had never been there. The boy felt as the pain slowly subside from his body, leaving a warm feeling inside.

The man smiled in a contentment filled.

"Welcome to the world, my dear Beakers."

* * *

A/N: That was pretty much it. This is really going to be one hella of story to write (that's if I'm really going to write down all of mine suggestive fantasies). A guestion to dear readers. Who was this boy playing the role of the main character in this chapter? I've given all needed hints.

_**Happening In Next Chapter** - __**Beaker Two: Pariah**_  
_Shindou is depressed. It's not easy when you entrol to the worlds famous blazing teaching school Inazuma Gakuen and are threated like an outcast because you can't control your powers. To add to that, Kirino has been acting weird lately. Not only did he suddenly collapse before Shindou's house the day before, but he also been cold towards the brunette. Shindou calls him to the rooftop. He wants to talk to Kirino, but the pinkhead suddenly interrupts him with a kiss. Yep, you read it right. A **kiss.**_


End file.
